Married for duty
by asveff
Summary: Even in the modern world there are certain things that can not be broken, a treaty, for example, between two kingdoms. Two powerful families, an arranged marriage. Christian and Ana MUST get married. Are they both willing to do it?
1. Chapter 1

It has been a while since the last time I wrote. Reading a book I hated, I thought that I might improve it, so here it is. Enjoy. I hope you leave reviews.

Characters belong to **E. L. James** , the story to **Susan Meier**.

Prince Christian Grey drove his horse by a narrow path that was taking him to the forest behind the family's royal palace. Charlie was moving with the speed and agility of a real champion, creating a tunnel of wind that swirled around them.

Normally, Christian would have been on the beach right now. Enjoying the pretty girls wearing bikinis showing their tanned and toned bodies, pretending that they don't draw the attention of the men there.

With his always present bodyguards dressed as tourists, placed strategically around him and an always-ready group of friends he would swim a little bit, eat, gamble and take a nap and a shower just to start all over again.

First, he would go to the casinos to find a woman of his taste that suited his mood as a companion for the evening, then they would have dinner, maybe gamble a bit more and let the night take them were it would.

He nudged Charlie to go faster. Today, he couldn't be able to do any of the things he loved. Least of all find a willing lady. No. today was the day he would officially meet the woman he was going to get marry.

The _Princess_.

He spat the word in his mind as the wind caressed him, trying to soothe him but failing. He had seen pictures of her, of course. Through the years, they'd also unofficially run into each other at boarding school. But she was several years younger than him and he had met her believing she would marrying his older brother Elliot as part of a treaty. So, their greetings had been stilted, though polite. After boarding school, their paths never crossed again. She went to university in the United States where she was part of different causes, everything from starving children to stray cats.

He struggled not to close his eyes in frustration. Elliot had gotten a night-stand pregnant, and had to marry her. Kate, because the son they conceived was now the next heir to Xaviera's throne, which made Christian the only prince available to fulfill the terms of the treaty with Grennady. Princess Ana had turned twenty-five years old a few months ago. She was officially marriage age, and his time of doing whatever he wanted whenever he wanted was up.

Even worse, she would be the queen of Grennady one day. Getting marry to a crusader who would be queen seemed punishment enough for a prince that had spent his life avoiding responsibility.

With another nudge to Charlie, he sent the horse galloping toward the stable, only slowing the pace when they got close to the wide barn doors. He jumped off tossed the riding crop to a servant girl milling nearby. The girl was wearing faded blue jeans and a T-shirt that showed off her fantastic figure, but it was her dark hair and blue eyes that made his hormones take notice.

Any other day, he would flirt, itching to run his hands through her hair that she had now in a ponytail and surely lose would reach her hip, but today, he was about to meet his future bride.

'Charlie gets the VIP treatment' he said, taking off his black helmet that matched with his black leather boots and gloves. 'Don't think you can scrimp brushing. I'll be back this evening after the dinner party to make sure you took care of him as you should'.

The woman looked at him in bewilderment.

He sighed. 'I know. He is an Arabian horse with four white boots. Bad luck if you want to breed him.'

'But I am…'

'New, I get it.' And he didn't want to stand around chatting. Especially no with a beautiful woman that reminded him of everything he was tossing away because of his family misplaced sense of duty. 'I'm done with you, I have business to attend to'.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy the second chapter. Thank you for the beautiful reviews and the nice reception.

Characters belong to **E. L. James** , the story to **Susan Meier**.

Princess Ana looked at the riding crop in her hand, then the back of prince Christian while he walked away from her. Sweat caused his polo t-shirt to stick to his skin, showing unexpectedly toned muscles. He runed his fingers through his splendid, wavy and copper hair.

At least their children will get good genes, she thought.

She shook her head and took Charlie's reins. 'An excellent name for an amazing fast horse like you, sir. 'Free man'.'

The great horse whined.

Ana smiled and continued. 'How did you end up in a palace?'

One of the stables employees hurried when he saw the princess and took the reins from her hands. 'I'm so sorry Princess', he said with a small bow. She sumptuously straighten up, in knowledge of her position, but also smiling. 'This is what I get for walking around when I'm supposed to be getting ready for a party.'

The old man smiled and walked Charlie to the stable.

* * *

Ana had heard that the Grey property was different. She guessed that having a baby around was part of it. But she also heard that the woman that married Elliot, the prince Ana had been dreaming of since she was 4 years old, had brought a more relaxed attitude to the royal family.

And now Ana should see Elliot that evening and his princess, the woman who basically stole him from her. In some way, he marrying someone else was good. She was the next in line for the throne and so was he. Their marriage would have been very hard. Though, she had been dreaming about Elliot since she was old enough to watch Cinderella, in love with the idea of getting marry to a handsome prince and ruling their countries together. All her world fitted completely in her head, and now...

Now, adding the lost of Elliot to what her father had done, and everything was over. Bad. Almost unbearable.

With her head up she walked back to the palace. She took the elevator to the fourth floor where the guest apartment was located for her stay. She opened one of the doors of the elegant entrance and walked by the foyer to the living room where her mother was picking a chocolate piece from a tray the King gave them as a welcome present. It looked like she replaced crying by food.

'You're not going to fit in your 'mother of the bride' dress for the wedding if you keep eating like that.'

Her mother, a slim woman with the same hair as her, offered the candy to her.

'They are divine. You should try them.'

'Then both of us will need a bigger size of dress.'

Ana's mother left the chocolate on the tray. 'You're right. I want to look nice. I want your negligent father to feel bad for leaving me. I want to prove that at least some of us do take or duty seriously.'

Ana sat on the sofa. 'I'm happy you're feeling better mom.'

'Running away with a servant', she replied and shook her head.' Really, can he be more cliche?'

'It is not exactly a cliche to give your throne away'. He hadn't officially gave the crown but a royal divorce comes with consequences. Running away with another woman meant that a divorce will occur soon and her father will no longer be the king. Then she will be queen. At twenty five years old, she would have to carry the weight of a country in her shoulders. She couldn't believe what her father had done to her for a mistress.

She thank God that the Grey family insisted on meeting the terms of the treaty that promised her to one of the king Carrick's sons. At least she had this way of presenting herself with good eyes to her submits before taking the crown. Even if she did not obtain the prince, the son that will be king, she would prove that she will do her duty with her country, even when things were falling apart around her by keeping the terms of a treaty that secure oil and a safe trip for the tankers of Grennady.

'I wonder if he is coming to the wedding.'

'Your father?' Said her mother with a painful look on her face. 'Great. Thank you for reminding me that he could come. Now I do have to give up chocolate.' She left the tray in the coffee table. 'While you were away did you hear something about the wedding?'

'Xaviera's employees are incredible discreet' she answered.

'I guess we'll know tonight' said her mother.

'It looks like.'

* * *

Ana was looking at herself in the mirror when her mother came in by the door. 'Oh Ana, do you think red is a good idea, and strapless, showing your shoulders when you're meeting the king and your future husband…?'

'I run into Christian when I went out for a walk. He gave me his riding crop and told me to take care of his horse, he confused me by a servant.' her mother grimaced. 'I want to see the look on his face when he realizes who I am.'

'Are you sure is just that and not that you want to make prince Elliot jealous?'

Ana felt her heart beating fast in her chest, she had loved prince Elliot or the idea of him since she saw a photograph of him in the newspaper and her mother told her that she was going to marry him. While other girls had crushes on rock stars or sport players, she would show with proud the picture of her prince. She never felt bad if she was not invited to balls or was ignored by a boy she liked, she had her prince. And her prince got married to another woman. She felt humiliated, of course, but when she looked at her mother to reply, she did it with a smile.

'It would be silly of me to want a man that I never even met.'

* * *

A member of the palace guard guided them to the private rooms of the king. The same king and his wife, Grace, greeted them.

King Carrick took her hand and kissed it. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess.'

Ana smiled. 'The honor is mine Your Highness.'

This is my wife, Grace, they kept going with the introduction until they were interrupted by the arrival of Christian that was holding a glass in his hand. Wearing the royal uniform of his country, black trousers with a red jacket filled with medals, he looked completely different from the boy in riding clothes.

His gray eyes met her blues and the glass almost fell to the floor. Ana smiled.

King Carrick was the first to talk. 'I understand that you two met at school.'

Keeping the visual contact with Christian, Ana answered. 'And we met again this afternoon. Accidentally at the stables.'

'That's weird, Christian didn't mention meeting you this afternoon.'

Feeling her pride coming back Ana gave another gaze to Christian before turning to the king. 'I don't think he knew who I was.'


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the support until now, here's a new chapter. :D

Characters belong to **E. L. James** , the story to **Susan Meier**.

Christian felt his face blushing as a teenager would do. Ana continued. 'He handed me his riding crop and told me to make sure I was giving his horse the VIP treatment.'

The King gasped. 'Christian!'

'Well, she didn't look like this,' said Christian, pointing to her red gown and her dark hair that she had picked up a little to keep it away from her face, but that fell over her shoulders and back, he imagined that hair spread in a white pillow and he almost let his glass go again.

Ana said casually, 'Perhaps he was just preoccupied.'

'Perhaps,' the King answered, but Christian had his mind somewhere else, he was looking at Ana and her tight red dress that fell naturally and moved smoothly with every movement of the princess.

He didn't know what to expect of this woman that he met when they were only kids, but he was not expecting that grace she was moving with or that sensuality. It was like all of her was saying that a day she will become a queen and at the same time that she was a sexy woman.

Christian then smiled. He understood everything. She had him eating from her hand and she liked that.

His family forced her to let the good prince go and now on the other hand she would have to accept him or nothing. All of that in just a week after her father dishonoring the crown.

The Grey family decided that it was time to meet the treaty forcing her to get marry to a prince that was not hers, and to make it worse, he didn't recognize her at the stables that afternoon. She was not insulting him saying to everybody out loud, she was somehow recovering her royal pride.

The door opened one more time and his brother Elliot along with his wife entered, unluckily for both of them Kate was wearing the same dress than Ana, but in a light gray color that made her look candid and innocent. 'We are sorry we are late,' said the Prince.

'Is there something wrong with the baby, is he sick?' Grace asked immediately.

'No,' Kate answered smiling, 'the little one is ok.'

Ana stayed by the bar, not moving and in silence, looking to the happy couple. Christian walked to her. 'Well, what do we have here, you and Kate wearing the same dress, except yours is red and hers is gray. Very innocent and sweet. Is like looking at one of those images of angels and demons.'

He noticed her complexion tightening and he knew he hit the nail right on the head. Good.

'Shut up,' she said.

'Oh, don't misunderstand me. I don't care at all to be the brother that has to marry the naughty princess. I'm just not sure that's the impression you want to make to the guy that ditched you.'

'He didn't ditch me.'

'He didn't marry you either.'

'He is already married…' he saw the vulnerability in her blue eyes while Elliot and Kate were walking towards them.

The true is he didn't know Ana, but he knew what it was to always be the second one. To be the one that would never be chosen. His position was to stand by his father and brother side. The King and the one who will be king.

His chest clenched. She could have a lot of education, be a strong person, she could talk for those that did not have a voice, but nothing could have ever prepared her to meet the woman that stole her fiance from her.

Ana was too beautiful to be Elliot's second option. Christian was not a man in shining armor, but he knew a thing or two about making people believe that he was ok. Happy. That life was perfect. And that was what Ana needed right now. To be rescued in this uncomfortable situation that was making her royal pride sink.

He moved closer to her. He slipped his arm around her waist and whispered. 'This is the story..., when we met at the stables this afternoon there was an instant attraction.'

She looked at him with her blue eyes. 'Really?'

'That or you can just keep the story of being tossed by the older brother.' She looked at him confused.

''Don't allow him to be let behind, you let him behind.'

'Oh…' was everything Ana could say.

'You don't have much experience with men, do you?'

'I have been engaged since I'm four,' was her answer.

'And I guess now you are going to tell me you are a virgin.' This time she didn't say anything, she just kept looking at his eyes. In that moment Elliot and Kate reached them.

'Princess Ana,' said Elliot kissing her knuckles. I'm sorry we have to meet in this circumstances.

Ana slipped her arm and placed it on Christian's back cutting the small distance between them even more. 'There's no need to worry. We barely spoke a few times. Besides, I was lucky enough to meet Christian at the stables this afternoon.'

Christian winked at her. 'Love at first sight.' He said.

'Really?' Replied Elliot surprised.

'Well. maybe lust at first sight.'

Ana smiled and looked at Kate, 'and you must be the woman that stole Elliot's heart,' she smiled. 'You have an excellent taste in clothes.'

Christian had difficulties to not laugh. By the way Ana put himself in his place he knew she could handle the uncomfortable situation she just needed the little push.

Kate laughed, 'you also have a divine taste, perhaps, even better, that red is beautiful.'

'Christian said that I look like a demon in this dress.'

'And that you look like an angel,' Christian continued and then kissed Ana on the cheek. 'But you all know that I would always pick the demon.'

'Then…,' said Elliot looking at both of them not so convince. Finally everything worked out for the best.

Christian pulled Ana closer, 'we think so.'

A servant came in and talked to the King.

'Dinner is ready,' he said,' if you all follow me to the dining room, please.'

Everybody followed the king immediately, Christian and Ana stayed behind to be at the end of the group.

'I owe you' she said.

He couldn't help it, he smiled. 'Yes, you do, I saved you from months, maybe years of embarrassment and I have the perfect way for you to pay me back.'


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy! Thank you so much for the support.

Characters belong to **E. L. James** , the story to **Susan Meier**.

Pay him back… just thinking about it made Ana's heart speed up.

He had guessed as if it was nothing that she was still a virgin. What could he want for her knowing that they will be husband and wife? She didn't give it anymore thought and at midnight she got dressed in comfortable and warm clothes and went to the stables as Christian told her after dinner that night.

It was a beautiful night, the moon was shining and it wasn't cold. Very different to the weather in her country where even summer was chilly.

She walked in silence to the place. From a distance she could see that Christian was already there, caressing Charlie and for a moment she thought about his hands on her skin, she pulled those thoughts away from her mind, she needed her head cold to figure out what the prince had in mind.

She approached him to make herself noticed.

'So you have come, for a moment I thought I'll be stood up.'

'I'm truth to my word, I owe you a favor and I'm here to meet your request,' she regretted saying that immediately, she didn't know what he was proposing her yet, she couldn't give him something she couldn't, at least not that night.

'It's weird, normally is me who has to pay back, I'm good getting myself in trouble.'

'Good reputation you have my future husband' said Ana ironically.

'That's precisely what this is about.'

'What do you mean?' she said intrigued and not understanding.

'Don't marry me.' Any sign of being joking was gone from both of them, this was serious and Ana didn't know what to answer, she felt ditched again, none of the brothers wanted her to get marry. Could she be any more humiliated?

'I'm no one to force you to marry me, but this is out of our will, there's a treaty that bond us.' She tried to sound convincing, as she was not hurt. 'It is my royal duty and I will fulfill my obligation. You have to find another way to pay you back, I'm sorry.'

'Ana, this has nothing to do with you,' the intuitive prince replied. 'It was never in my plans to get married. I don't want to marry anybody, it is not because you are not worthy, I'm not. A woman like you deserves to have the first and best option, and here you have the second and not so good option.'

The princess felt her honor coming back a bit. 'I'm sorry Christian, after what my father did I have to do my duty, you won't break me on this, and by the way, don't have such a bad image of yourself, today you were a gentleman that saved me from the humiliation, I'll always be thankful for that. Good night.'

She started walking towards her room, but Christian hold her arm.

'No, I'm not a gentleman nor a hero.'

'Whatever Christian, thanks for today.'

'Why a powerful, beautiful and smart girl would want to marry someone she doesn't know?' Said Christian not letting her go.

'I have to do it…' Ana doubted.

'Besides, a girl your age can find someone younger,' he insisted.

'We only have five years of difference' she defended herself one more time.

'Why do you want to marry me Ana?' he said skeptic and then he had and idea. 'Wait, don't tell me you like me.'

'I'd never said that.' She answered trying to not look at him, she continued, acting confident. 'It is my duty, that and nothing else, if I would had to do it with your brother I would.'

This time was him that felt hurt.

'Then you're going to deny the attraction between us?' he said bringing her closer to him.

'Attraction?' She said surprised. 'I saw it more like partnership.'

'Partnership?'

'Exactly.'

'Now I get it' said the prince. 'I've been trying to repel you, that's why you don't like me, if I wanted you'd be at my whole disposition.'

'What are you talking about Christian? You don't want to marry me but you want me to like you?'

She was looking at him skeptical, almost entertain by the way Christian was acting now. Being confident with herself made things turn around. Now he was the humiliated one. His dignity was being trashed now.

Christian was quiet, he couldn't understand it either, he was acting crazy. He closed his eyes to stop seeing hers that were shining with the light of the moon. He tried to empty his mind.

When he opened them back she was still looking at him not understanding, waiting for an answer he couldn't give, he did the only thing he could think of and that was wishing to do all night, he hold both her arms and put his lips on hers.

Ana felt her knees weak at his touch. By a second she was in shock, then she decided to let herself go.

Her hands hold his neck and with her finger played with his hair while opening her mouth to give access to his tongue. He moved his hands, holding her waist and placing the other in her back, to pull her closer to him. And then he remembered the pain of losing his first love and let Ana go.

They were both gasping.

'Well, that's for you to teach you a lesson, don't play with me' said Christian.

 _Oh God_ , Ana thought. 'What can I say, even though you suck at kissing, I'll keep my word of marrying you.' She turned and left, this time no one stopped her.

The prince stayed in silence at the stables. What the hell was going on with him?, he swear to himself to never love again, _love only brings pain_ , and there he was, trying to do what with Ana?

Ana kept moving around in her bed trying to sleep, it didn't have any sense, he didn't want her to marry him and then he gave her a kiss to teach her a lesson. About what? And how stupid was she at welcoming his kiss too willingly. Though, she couldn't lie to herself, it had been the best kiss of her life. Fire fluent through them.

Christian was walking around in his office, he was not used to use it but that night he needed an empty place to meditate. He didn't want to think about that kiss, in how she made him feel, but his mind wandered anyway, it has been a passionate kiss, he couldn't remember kissing someone like that before, well, maybe her… no, that part of his mind was prohibited for him.

That night he felt alive, more alive than never after several years of mourning. Was Ana that made him feel like that?, her hands on his hair caressed him with such innocence, he saw that from the first moment he asked her if she was a virgin. He felt stupid. He shouldn't have acted that way.

He took his cellphone out of his pocket and search for Ana's number. They exchanged numbers during dinner and wrote...

Ana was still awake, she heard the alert on her phone. It was almost 2 am, starlet she checked the screen. It was a message from Christian.

 ***I shouldn't have reacted like that with you, sorry. But I still think us getting marry is a bad idea. You know this is the XXI century and this is very old fashion?***

Here he goes again, he wanted to convince her of not marrying him once again, she was putting her foot down on this, she couldn't do that to her country and wrote:

 ***No worries, future husband. See you at breakfast.***

That was enough to make him understand that her plans were not changing.

She was not sleepy at all so decided that for good or bad she should make Christian fall in love with her, she would have several months to do it for sure, she took her iPad and wrote on Google. 'How to flirt? How to make a man fall in love? And she got lost on the internet pages, until she fell asleep...


	5. Chapter 5

Characters belong to **E. L. James** , the story to **Susan Meier**

* * *

The next morning Christian's alarm went on at six o'clock. He wanted to ignore it and roll over, but he had a commitment, and the idea of seeing Ana that morning to choose together a date for the wedding that he didn't want to go through ended up waking him up completely.

Getting marry to someone he didn't know because of a old treaty was the craziest idea that could exist.

He got up of bed trying to not think about her, in the way that she blushed when he was teasing her, and that kiss… he stole a kiss from Ana and what a kiss!, it was hot… Oh no, he was thinking about her again… you have to focus on a plan to ditch this wedding, he told himself.

He jumped into the shower, once again avoiding the thought of Ana, but his mind took him to that remote place of pain, the memory of his mother dying and the sadness spreading every cell of his body. His first love, the call to say she has passed and the pain on his chest… _Stop!_

His subconscious was reassuring him that love only brings pain, he denied the idea of falling for Ana, or the idea of getting married, but he knew that his royal duty before his father was to be obeyed, his only option was to convince Ana of rejecting him and he was going to succeed.

Christian was wearing a light blue shirt and a blue suit, no tie. He headed to the terrace where they were meeting for breakfast.

Grace standed up and waited for him at the breakfast table that was ready. "You look very handsome" she said smiling. Christian smiled back and gave her a kiss on the cheek wishing his father and step-mother a good day.

"Ana and you will sit here," said his father showing him two seats on his left. "Grace and Queen Carla will sit to my right."

"¿What about Elliot and Kate?" Asked Christian.

"I thought it'll be good to have an intimate breakfast, that way Ana and you can get to know each other more without tensions."

The idea was appealing, it was going to be a breakfast free of diapers, food and the crying of the baby.

The queen and Ana didn't make themselves wait and they arrived promptly to the table guided by a guard. Christian's mouth fell open when he saw the second one ona loose white dress, very casual, but very appropriate for the tone of that breakfast. An image of her in her wedding gown came in a flash into his mind.

Damn it! What was wrong with him. His mind was betraying him too much, not doubt, this was the momento to stop with that situation.

When they made it to the table they were announced by the guard, immediately Christian moved the chair for Ana to sit.

The attention of the others was on the king that was showing the queen her seat, so Ana whispered. "Well, you really cleaned yourself today?"

"Would you have rather I came on a robe and slippers?" he answered frowning.

Ana laughed, but the prince used the time to remind her that there was not time for that. "Both of us know we have reasons to be unhappy. Don't play to be the good princess now."

"I am the good princess" she said smiling and looking into his eyes, not defying him, more like seducing him.

For a short second Christian closed his eyes then replied. "You are about to become a queen. That's two huge changes in the span of a couple of months," he said trying to unsettle her good composure reminding her of the scandal of her father, and continued. "That is too much for one person. Think this through."

His words didn't make any effect on her and she answered "I don't have to think this through. Queens don't ignore treaties."

"Well" said christian stubborn looking to the sky. "But I don't want to get married" and because Ana didn't say anything he continued. "And I'm going to do everything on my power to convince you to agree with me". He gazed at her, she kept the visual contact.

Ana's blue eyes were bright and narrow, as saying challenge accepted and she said "Great. Give it your best shot. Because I intend to convince you to marry me."

Christian tongue was tied. Looking at her so confident and with those blue eyes sparkling he felt a shiver on his spine. His eyes moved from her eyes to her hair, the pink of her cheek, her lush mouth and he realized there were much worse destinies than marrying this woman.

Except she was a virgin, and she was about to become a queen, and he didn't want to get married. He remembered once again how his father crumbled from grief when his mother died, and the pain… and then his own lost, his first love.

Deep in painful thoughts he was interrupted by his father that was finally in his seat and was lifting his glass with juice on it and he started. "We have already toasted to this wedding last night" he said, "but we were a little distracted by baby talk. Now in a more intimate mood, I raise my glass to the wedding that unites our two countries."

Everyone lifted their glass and repeated "To the wedding that unites our two countries."


	6. Chapter 6

Characters belong to **E. L. James** , the story to **Susan Meier**

* * *

Christian said the words and drank of his glass, but Ana could notice he didn't mean them. A flame of anger brushed her soul. She was the virgin that must face sleeping with a man she didn't know, an experimented man that could have many women, and he was the unhappy one? It didn't matter to her. She was going through with the wedding.

He took a tray with fruits and offered to her. "Melon?"

"Yes, please."

Their eyes met again and thoughts from last night kiss flooded her. The strength of his body when she was in his arms, the pression of his lips.

Even though her breathing was a bit uneasy, she kept the visual contact. Intuition told her that that was a moment to flirt, but none of the advices she saw last night came to her mind. She could barely said "Thanks."

She took the spoon and poured honey on her plate. To be kind to him she offered him the spoon and he took it, their fingers touched when they did it and electricity came along with more memories of that kiss, so strong that her hand shivered.

Christian smiled "I'm glad you are nervous about the wedding" he added intuitive as always, though it wasn't precisely that what made her shiver.

"You are wrong, I'm not nervous about the wedding."

"Then what made your hand shiver?" he said defiant.

There wasn't a way for her to confess she was thinking about the kiss so she didn't say anything.

With the exception of Carla and Grace the rest were silent, the soon to be husband and wife were deep into their own thoughts and the king was discreetly looking at their behavior.

Christian sighted and not being able to contain his mind he rather, even if it was only for that morning, to do what he was destined to do and he spoke to the princess. "How is your project with the refugees?"

Ana's breathing was caml now. Finally something she could talk about without tensions. "It is going well" she answered and dared to look at him again "thanks for asking."

"Who is taking care of that now?"

"Each refuge has staff in charge and there are also volunteers."

"That is good. Is always nice to have staff in each place."

"Yes. especially when they are competent and they share your vision. What I'm tr…" Ana relaxed, but feeling his grey eyes on her, putting attention to every word she said, made her lose for a moment the track of thoughts. She could see why he had the fame of being good with the girls, he was really handsome. And she couldn't help but think if the wedding was held he would be hers. From all the women that he could choose, she would be the one in his bed. If she continued with those thoughts she could combust. She let the idea vanish from her mind and continue.

"What I'm trying is to expand my project abroad to as many cities as I can."

"I heard you were already introducing it in the United States."

She has all his attention. Christian was curious.

"Yes" she said smiling with satisfaction. "The true is that in my country we don't need it as much as other places do. I want to help the people that need it the most and train them in a profession so they can grow up professionally and have a better future. After all the majority just need us to have a little faith on them and a small push to leave the streets."

"It is very interesting, we should run it here" he said it without thinking. Ana's eyes were shining of happiness, the fact that he consider her idea as good and that he was supporting her made her feel confident.

"And who is financing them?" the prince wanted to know.

"I am…" she stuttered.

"What happened?" he said intrigued, Ana was getting tense again.

Looking down she answered with a weak voice "I was financing them, but because of my father the funds had been freezed until we have news of him and the divorce."

Seeing her sad made him feel uneasy, he felt a strong need to protect her, he would have liked to pass his arm over her shoulders, show her she was not alone, but he didn't. He couldn't let himself go that way, least in front of the monarchs. And he just said "everything will be fix soon."

They weren't big words but Ana knew he meant them and without thinking it much she put her hand on his forearm softly and said "thank you."

Christian was the one that shivered this time, but he was the only one that noticed, she was immersed on the sad thoughts of her father, who had been her hero, but now was a painful memory.

Right on time to break the tension a guard announced the arrival of Sally Peterson.

"She is our protocol manager," said the king. "She is here to set up an official date for the wedding."

Sally saluted cordially and proceeded. "We have three tempting dates. One is for the second week of April."

Christian almost choked and Ana went pale. That meant she didn't even have three months to prepare or to persuade Christian of wanting to marry her.

The woman continued, "the next date is for the first week of March." Christian took his glass of water and had a long sip while Ana was looking at Sally with disbelief.

"And the third is for the second week of February." Four weeks! To hide her thoughts she did as Christian and took her glass of water. "Those are the dates given by Grannady, your majesty" said peterson to the king.

"Well, by our own agenda then, the available date we have is the second week of February," said the king without a doubt and like who is talking about the weather.

Christian ran his fingers through his hair trying with all his strength not to run away from there. Unaware from them were Grace and Carla that decided to start right after breakfast with the preparations.

"I have a list of designers ready," said Sally. "By the way, your majesties," she said a little uncomfortable this time, "I need to know before we star who is going to pay for the expenses."

Carla and Ana shared a preoccupied look. Christian knew why and he was not going to allow the embarrassment for Ana. Without any own will, just pure reflexes, and not really noticing he standed up from his seat and said calmly "Father, the true is we have been the ones that decided to meat the treat precisely now, that is why I consider is us who should pay for the wedding." Christian could not believe his own words. He could see how queen carla relaxed her expression. King Carrick smiled and said "Christian is right, let's do so."

Sally Peterson nodded "well then, I'll send coffee to the living room, there we can start a discussion about designers." With that she left the terrace.

Christian sat back next to Ana. "Thank you" she said with honesty, leaning to him, "you have saved us from the shame."

"Is my good gesture enough to make you back up from the wedding?" he said but Ana knew he was kidding. Something had changed on him or was just her imagination or the wish that that was true- they both smiled. Their faces were close, almost as begging he said "don't make me like you."

A little annoyed by his words she said "would you prefer to hate me?"

But he didn't answer, he was immersed on the closeness of their faces and his head the words kiss her, kiss her, kiss her sounded.

She was pretty, tempting, smart, maybe she was the woman for him, but then what, falling for her, after losing his mother and then his first love. Just a crazy man would want to suffer such pain again. And putting distance with her he said "I'll convince not to marry me."


End file.
